For You, The Shippers
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: This is just a mini ficlet for every friendship pairing you can make out of our four boys. Hopefully sweet enough to rot your teeth! After all, who doesn't like some cutesy hurt/comfort?


**CheekyBrunette: Is freaking out about her Civics presentation tomorrow, and is overwhelmed by her doggie's postbath smell... it smells like Love's Baby Soft. Ewie...**

**Um... yeah. Two today, and then Logan's birthday is tomorrow and I have to think of something EPIC. I haven't got a clue what I'm going to do... eh. We'll see... Um, I hope you aren't offended if I might maybe write a Glee fic... maybe... I JUST HAVE ONE FOR ARTIE BURNING IN MY SOUL! It might need to inevitably happen...**

**BTW, while I was writing this, I had to resist from writing "gravy" when I was talking about spaghetti sauce... I wouldn't have made much of a difference, looking back, but italian lingo... it's hard to nix...**

**OH! And there's probably a bunch of stuff you should know I don't own... so I own the mini plots... nothing else.**

Carlos loved the way socks slipped around on the light hardwood of 2J. He loved spinning around on his toes, pivoting on his heel, and sliding across the floor like one of the ice cubes he always spilled when he tried to pick it up off the kitchen tile. Despite what his friends seemed to think, Carlos was an excellent dancer. He was always the first to grab a hair brush and rock out when a jam-worthy song came on. James might have been the one to work for it, but Carlos was the born performer. Even if it wasn't his dream.

So when Carlos flung open the door front door only to face-plant on the couch and not emerge for a half hour, it wasn't surprising when Kendall crammed some socks on his feet and dragged him up off the orange cushions. It was even less surprising when "Club Can't Handle Me" blasted through the apartment. Carlos stood, dazed, for a moment, before Katie's barrel brush was shoved into his hands, and realization dawned upon him. Giving a very Kendall like smirk, he brought it up to his lips and started rocking out, all previous doubts about the day diminished.

* * *

><p>Call him narcassitc, call him vain, but James Diamond was in love with his figure. Whoever coined the phrase "mock it like it's hot" was a moron because James was pretty sure that there could be no making fun of his body. The only thing that could possibly make it sweeter would have to be clothes.<p>

And James loved clothes.

Everything he tried on hung of his frame just _so perfectly._ He knew it; he had planned it. James loved how all of his shirts hugged him just right, how his jeans were perfectly tight. He didn't take it well when his clothes got wrinkled. He didn't leave them lying on the floor, even if they were dirty. Naturally, stains were the death of him.

So when James splattered spaghetti sauce on his best, white button-up, he was beyond relieved when Logan whipped out a Tide To-Go from his back pocket, instead muttering about how he could never take them anywhere nice versus the tears dwelling up in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kendall had always hated changing with the guys in the locker or dressing room. While his muscle tone was nothing to sneeze at and he was relatively comfortable with his body, he just didn't like it. If the option was there, Kendall would always change in a bathroom stall versus with them, no matter what the occasion. It was awkward, and weird, and the guys didn't really get it, but it was just part of who Kendall was. He wasn't shy or anything, he was only... him. And he couldn't fix that.<p>

Obviously, when Carlos started innocently prodding and pushing him to stay and change with them before their concerts, Kendall would be a bit more than skeeved out. His denials always kept getting weaker and weaker, while Carlos's just kept building. "Kendall! It's not like we're stripping down to our skivvies!" "We've seen you swimming at the pool, I don't see what the big deal is!" "It always takes you longer, and by the time you get back we're ready to go and you've missed the whole conversation!"

Luckily, James was always there to knock him in the back of his head and let Kendall slip away with time to spare.

* * *

><p>Logan was a weird individual. He liked books over people, sweater vests over whatever the heck James tried to force him into, and staring at the floor over looking others in the eyes. He was a shy, unfashionable bookworm, but he didn't care. He had the three best friends in the world, and the point of changing yourself is so others like you, right? So Logan didn't need to alter himself; he had what he needed.<p>

Although, just because he was self assured, didn't mean it was fun when the Jett made fun of his awkward, nerdy, lame Logan-ness.

Naturally with Carlos, Logan didn't truly have to worry about it. By the time he was done brushing it off his shoulders, Carlos was done tackling the over-confident jerkface to the ground. Afterwards, they both managed to pop back up with a smile on their face and grab smoothies. (Logan blue cause Carlos and Kendal refused to eat anything but pink, which was more than fine with him and James.) Who needs a new wardrobe and personality when you've got Carlos Garcia as your bestie?

* * *

><p>James liked pie. A lot.<p>

So when he came home and found out that not only had the last piece of his cherry pie been eaten, but it had been eaten by _Carlos_, who he had specifically told _not_ to eat his final piece, well... Let's just say that James was more than a little angry. As far as James was concerned, stealing someone else's pie was a intolerable act, only just short of murder, and anyone who did it deserved a sentence to the electric chair... or his cold shoulder, depending on what was more realistic at the time.

However, despite James's every intention to stay made at the little Latino for days, the feeling only lasted a short five seconds before Carlos popped up from behind the counter wearing a chef hat and a brand new, piping hot cherry pie in his hands. James immediately took it from him, digging his fork right into the center, but not before muttering and honest "thank you" as he snatched it away. It's impossible to stay mad at Carlos...

* * *

><p>Kendall didn't like not being in control. There were a couple reasons the class hamsters died that weekend when it was his turn to watch them in second grade, but it all stemmed from them not listening to him. From a very young age, Kendall liked to be able to have a handle on things. When life got away from him, it never ceased to rattle him to the core. It wasn't a secret that all his friends.<p>

Logan would just laugh, nudge him in the side and say "Well... you'll always be able to tell _us_ what to do," and walk away. And just like that, _just like that_, Kendall was fixed. Eleven words that somehow managed to not only instill unbelievable confidence in him, but also reassure him that his friends were going to be there.

All in something that could be counted as a rib.

It was crazy... All that and it didn't even cost him pride... Logan just knew how it was...

**Okay, well that was super fun! I HAD THE BEST TIME WRITING THIS! I have NO clue what's coming at you next... it's either gonna be Glee, Victorious, or a BTR fic I haven't thought up yet. (It's probably gonna be the last one...)**

**The Carlos one? I LOVE dancing in socks! I was doing that while I wrote this... And the James one... I'm also sort of like that with loving my clothes, but I throw them everywhere. I JUST LOVE THEIR FIT! Ugh, I could marry my jeans... they're a constant hug! **


End file.
